


Dream of Flying

by mokayno



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dreams, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokayno/pseuds/mokayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one with the wind, and the wind is one with you. The wind is your caretaker, your friend, and most importantly it keeps your secrets safe never to tell a soul. You dance with the wind, and the wind dances with you. You know it's all a dream, but you can't help but hope that someday it'll be a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I drabbled again. This song played with my heart: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=THQM52jk0gg I got lost in how perfect it was for John. I suggest listening to it while you read. Enjoy!

You don’t fly to be a superhero; you’re not flying off to save some damsel in distress. You’re flying for the sake of flying. You’re flying because nothing else in the world feels as right as this does right now. Up here so high in the air, there is no pain, no suffering, and no horrible feelings. All that there is, is good. No. Better than good. Everything is great. Fantastic! **Exhilarating**! Words themselves cannot comprehend the feelings coursing through your body, your veins, your heart, your _spirit_.

You are one with the wind, and the wind is one with you. Your face splits into a grin so wide you fear your face may break in half, but you don’t mind. The wind would sweep up the pieces in a loving embrace, continuing to carry you as it does now. A laugh makes it way out of your chest, escaping through your lips as the wind spins you around as if you were dancing a beautiful ballet together. Pirouetting, dipping, and a grand fouetté for the finale.

You can’t help the tears that escape from the corners of your eyes, as you feel the breeze guide you gently through the open air. Up here there’s no need to hide. No need to hold anything in. You let yourself feel everything you’ve been holding back. The wind caresses you close to its heart. You know it would never do anything to harm you. It won’t tease you for the tears, for your emotions, for feeling. It strokes the black tendrils of your hair in comfort, and dries the tears on your face with gentle kisses.

Where the wind takes you is a mystery. You glide over treetops, grasping a few leaves in between your fingers. It floats you over the top of buildings, some you don’t recognize, but most look like the ones from your home town. You breathe in deeply the smell of familiarity, and exhale a sigh of contentedness. The smile on your face has faded into a softer form of its earlier self as the wind brings you to your front door. Home, safe and sound.

The alarm clock on your nightstand buzzes, startling you from your dream. It had been the same one you had a lot. Flying through the air, leaving the troubles of your life behind you on the ground where they belonged. You lay back on your pillow after hitting the snooze, and close your eyes tight. You swear you could feel the wind coursing through you again if you just concentrated hard enough. But, sadly the alarm sounds again, warning you that if you don’t get up now you’ll be late for school.

You sigh as you roll out of bed feeling none too anxious to start your day. You take one look outside at the trees blowing in the spring breeze, the sun smiling down through the window. You can’t help the smile that forms at such a beautiful day. You know you can’t fly like you do in your dreams, but that has never made you stop believing that someday… _you just might_.


End file.
